A Broken Memory
by Werewolf Luver246
Summary: Kuki is getting married, and Wally shows up at her wedding. He still loves her, and he tries to convince her not to go through with it. Takes place when they're older. They all still remember each other, though.
1. Confession

**A/N: Okay, so this is my first K.N.D fic. I'm a little nervous, because I'm so used to the Twilight community. K.N.D is actually what I was obsessed with before Twilight, and I've actually written fanfics for it, they're just not on the site yet. Okay well, here goes nothing!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own K.N.D. I wish I did, but I do not.**

Chapter 1 - Confession

Kuki's POV

I looked at my reflection in the mirror. My long, white dress, flowed like a fountain down the sides of my body. I sighed, this was it. Frankly, I was a bit surprised, I had always thought that a bride should be happy on her wedding day. Everything was perfect, nothing had gone wrong so far, and everyone I loved was here. Well..almost everyone.

I had never forgotten about him. No matter how much I had tried, he wouldn't leave my memories. Was I making the right decision. I knew, deep in my heart, I still loved him. The only vague memories I'd had of him were childish. That's what we were, children. I was a grown woman now, and I had to move on with my life and start over. If that was so, then why was it almost impossible to do?

As if it was purely fate, the second I had thought about him, was the second he entered the room from behind me. He usually leaned against the wall, wearing a tuxedo. When he looked at me, he seemed perfectly composed, unlike me. The second I stared into his, pure, emerald eyes, was the second I knew that my life was coming full circle.

" It's been a long time," he said.

Unable to speak, I just nodded in response.

" You look beautiful Kooks," he smiled at me.

I swallowed the lump arising in my throat, and decided to save what was left of my dignity.

" Wally, what are you doing here?" I question.

" Well, I just wanted to know why you didn't invite me to your wedding," he let his gaze fall to the floor.

" Honestly, I didn't think you would want to be here. I thought it would be better for both of us if you weren't," I stated.

He flinched, as if I had slapped him across the face with my words.

" Now seriously, why are you here?" I demanded.

" I need to talk to you."

I shifted my weight to one foot, and crossed my arms, " Well then, talk."

He chewed his bottom lip, " I just wanted to know what happened to us?"

I was suddenly confused, " What are you talking about?"

" You, and me. We used to be really close, and now you've suddenly just shut me out of your life, " he explained.

" I don't know Wally, things just sort of happen like that."

" Yeah, right."

" What are you trying to say?" I was getting impatient.

" I still love you Kuki. I always have, and I know now that I'm never going to stop," he whispered.

I just stood there, stalk still. I felt like a complete and total idiot. Wallabee Beatles loved me. Why had I never realized this before? I thought back, as far as my memory allowed, and I then saw it. Man, I was a moron. Then, I suddenly felt a bunch of mixed emotions happiness, love, regret, stupidity, and frustration. I was totally frustrated with myself for letting the precious time slip away. I had loved Wally too. If I had only seen that he did too, then we could have had something special. Then, I felt anger towards Wally too. Why was he just telling me this now? I was getting married to another man in just a matter of minutes!

" Wally, this isn't a good time. I'm getting married for crying out loud!"

" Do you really love him?"

" What?"

" The man you're marrying. Do you love him?"

I was shocked that he would even ask that. Of course I loved him. I wouldn't be standing here in a wedding dress if I didn't!

" Yes."

" You don't sound too sure," he smirked.

Damn it! Why was everything falling apart all of a sudden!

" Just say it Kuki, you love me too."

" Wally, this is no time to be childish! Grow up!"

He laughed," Wow, you sure have changed. What happened to the girl who was always smiling, dancing, and never had a care in the world?"

" She grew up," I answered.

He suddenly walked over, so that he was standing directly in front of me.

" I know you kooks. You're still that girl.."

" What will it take for you to go away?"

" Just look me in the eyes, and honestly tell me that you don't love me. Do that, and you'll never hear from me again. That's all I want to know Kuki. It'll kill me for the rest of my life otherwise. Even if you don't…then I guess I have to live with that. I'm just here to say that..I love you. Please don't marry him. I take that I just.." his voice broke.

I myself, felt as though I would break into sobs. I didn't dare to look him in the eyes. It would be too much for both of us.

" Wally..I'm sorry."

With that, I ran out of the room, and took my place with my bridesmaids, as we waited to usher into the sanctuary. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Wally still standing there. There were tears visible in his eyes.

**A/N: Well, what do you think? I will have more chapters after this one, but for now, I just want to know what you think. Please try not to flame. They're never fun to read if they're mean,**

**REVIEW!**


	2. A Little Advice

**A/N: Hey guys! I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed/ read the last chapter. The feedback was great, and really helped me get jazzed up for this chapter. I'm not really sure how long this story is going to be, but I'll guess we'll just have to wait and see how much I fork out of myself!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kids Next Door or any related titles. **

Chapter 2 - A Little Advice

Kuki's POV

As I waited outside the church doors, I still couldn't stop thinking about Wally. The way he had always been there for me, the way he had completely put everything on the line, and the way his blond hair fell in front of his eyes as he cried.

He had left the church only a few seconds after I had retreated from our conversation. It would probably be too hard for him to stay at this point. Truth be told, I didn't even known if I'd be able to make it. I knew that every bride was supposed to get nervous at this time, but I knew that wasn't it. I felt like I had been punched in the stomach, and I had a massive pill stuck in my throat. I knew that if I was only nervous, it would at least have a tint of joy hidden behind it. But there was absolutely nothing to celebrate here, this was hell on earth.

I could hear my bridesmaids starting to get a bit restless, so I knew that it was almost time for the ceremony to start. With that thought bringing itself into my head, I started to feel even sicker. Did I really want to go through with this? Wally was starting to get inside my head: _Do you really love him?_ The question was repeating itself, over and over inside my subconscious like a broken record. It was a broken memory, skipping and tearing away at my sanity.

I looked through the open door into the sanctuary. There, I could see Matthew, standing at the altar, looking ever so precise as usual. He always seemed to haveeverything together in a perfectly organized personality. He was a man of business, and could find out what really made a person tick. My parents were happy that I had gotten engaged to a lawyer. They thought with a stable income, and secure finances, I would be more than happy for the rest of my life. Sure, lots of money would be great, but I would give up for anything. Don't get me wrong, Mat was a great guy. We had met in college, in sophomore year. We went out on a few dates, hung out, and started to get to know each other, and before I knew it weeks turned to years, and we were getting married.

The more I thought about it, the guiltier I felt. How could I do this to him? I had made a commitment, and you never backed down from a commitment. But it was also more than that, this was my life! I looked around, hoping to find my best friend, Abby Lincoln. I found her talking to some of the others near the doors. She was my maid of honor, just as we had promised each other when we were kids. She must've sensed me looking in her direction, because she looked at me, concern flooded her eyes. She dismissed whomever she was talking to, and hastily approached me.

" You okay, girl?" She asked ( I probably should mention that she no longer speaks in third person).

I nodded in response, again, unable to find the right words.

" It's alright for you to be nervous," She said. " I know that I was, but trust me it's worth it."

I couldn't help but smile at the memory of Abby and Hoagie's wedding. She was a complete wreck, and it didn't help that our car had died, and we were stranded on the freeway. The whole time she was basically hyperventilating, I was just trying to calm her down, and tell her everything would turn out okay.

" I'm not really that nervous…just confused," I admitted.

" About what? We had the rehersal yesterday.."

" Not about the wedding," I hesitated, not really sure if I should tell her everything.

" What's really going on?"

I bit my lip, trying to come up with a suitable story. Although, I didn't have to.

" I'm guessing you talked to Wally," she sighed.

I blinked, " Did you see him?"

" I talked to him. Told him not to say anything, and it was too late. He should have told you before," she said.

" It's not his fault," I said. " I'm the one who's a terrible person."

Her eyebrows creased, " That is not true Kuki!"

" But it is! _I_ was the one who never called _him_ back all those years. _I_ was the one who pushed him away! And now _I_ just broke his heart..again."

Abby didn't say anything for a second, she just stared at me. Then, her face was nothing but pure seriousness, " You still love him, don't you?"

Tears started pouring down my face, " I've never stopped."

" What are you thinking?" She asked, taking in the quizzical look on my face.

" I'm not sure if I can do this," I whispered.

" That would be my advice," she responded. " Take some time to think about it first."

Suddenly, I could hear the organ beginning to play. The lump in my throat rose farther to the surface, as my stomach dropped about ten miles. Abby looked at me with a sympathetic expression.

" Do what you feel is right," she advised, before taking her place in line.

I just stood there, feeling empty once again. My father would be at my side soon, and we would enter the room filled with people waiting to see me ruin my life. At that moment, I knew what I had to do.

**A/N: Is it any good? I was just writing down whatever ideas came into my head? I'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as I can. Ugh! Me and my busy schedule!**

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. The Real Chapter 3

**A/N: Alright guys, I have serious news….HIATUS IS NO MORE!! That's right, I am back and ready to write! I finished my novel, and have a lot more free time on my hands now. Seriously…too much. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own K.N.D blah, blah, blah…**

The Real Chapter 3 - Meant to Be

Wally drove and drove. He didn't know where he was going, and he really didn't care. It might as well have been over the edge of a cliff at this point. It would sure be a lot less painful than what he was going through right now. He felt like his entire life was a waste. There was nothing special in it without Kuki.

To top it all off, it started to rain. The drops of water ran down his windshield like the tears streaming down his face. He was trying his best to quit crying, but he was having a real hard time with it. His phone had been buzzing practically non-stop ever since Nigel and Hoagie had seen him storm out of that church. Wally finally decided to answer it after the thirtieth time.

" What in the hell do you people want from me?" He growled into the phone.

" We want to know what happened man," Hoagie answered, sounding really concerned.

Wally rolled his eyes even though no one could see, " I thought it was painfully obvious."

Hoagie chuckled slightly, " Dude, I still can't take you seriously with that voice."

Wally knew what he meant. Ever since he'd lost his Aussie accent a few years back, everybody thought that he'd gotten rid of a part of himself. Wally still felt the same, he just sounded a little different.

" Can we please not criticize the way I talk at this point in time, please?" Wally mumbled.

" Sorry," Hoagie went back to the subject. " Just trying to lighten the mood."

Wally sighed, " As long as you don't start cracking stupid puns…"

" Hey! That reminds me……"

" That was not a cue for you to start!" Wally cut him off.

" Fine."

There was silence for a few seconds, something that rarely happened when Hoagie was on the phone.

" Kuki seems really upset," Hoagie said suddenly.

Wally was a little surprised by this, but tried not to show it, " Oh yeah?"

" Yeah. She was crying a few minutes ago."

A lump rose in his throat. He didn't mean to make her cry. He'd always hated when she cried.

" She'll be fine," Wally was fighting back his own tears now. " She'll feel better soon, and when she does she'll walk down that aisle and feel better for the rest of her life."

" Are you trying to convince me? Or yourself?" Hoagie asked.

Numbuh four cursed himself. His mind was never that hard to read. He was trying to convince himself that Kuki would be happy after what he just did to her. She would get married, have kids, all that stuff, and never cry because of him again. He would suffer in order to give that to her. He didn't care. All he ever cared about was her happiness.

" She's better off without me," Wally stated.

" It doesn't really look like it," Hoagie's voice seemed distant, like it was trailing off.

" Well, it's true. I mean, what do I really have to give her? I'm just a guitar player in a band that gets only a few gigs a month, who lives in a cruddy, run-down apartment! I have no money, no high-paying job, no…anything!" Wally said.

" But you love her," Hoagie said.

Wally swallowed hard, " Yeah….I do."

" Then isn't that all that should matter? I mean, I don't know much about women. What man really does? But from what I do know, it's that women want a guy who is in love with them, and willing to be there for them forever. They don't care how much money you make or where you live. As long as you love them, and make them feel special, that's all that matters," Hoagie explained.

" Wow, dude, are you coming out of the closet or something?"

" No! Dude, what the hell?!"

" I'm sorry! That was just the girliest freaking speech I've ever heard!"

" I've just been married for a really long time. I've picked up on a few things. I mean, Abby drives me crazy sometimes, but I'd jump through hoops for her," Hoagie said.

" I guess you do have a point," Wally sighed. " But anyway, it's too late now."

" Not necessarily. All I can say is that if it's meant to be, then it'll happen."

" Whatever man. Look I've gotta go."

Wally hung up, and turned his phone off. He didn't want to talk to anyone else. He just wanted to get away. To find a place where he could be alone. He wanted to find a place where he could just remember the good old days when he and Kuki were just kids. There wasn't anything to worry about, and they weren't about to be shut out of each other's lives for good.

_If it's meant to be, then it'll happen, _Wally kept saying to himself.


End file.
